


left to google the rest

by kathleenfergie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, drabble-ish, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Making his way into the living room, Killian finds his wife sprawled on the floor, Roland curled next to her while Neal bounces in a playpen just feet away. The older boy has both fists filled with markers, dragging them against the swell of Emma’s baby bump."</p>
<p>A small quiet scene at the end of the work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left to google the rest

**Author's Note:**

> cute little family fluff that isn't really going anywhere but is cute and i really like it but don't want to make it any bigger than it is. 
> 
> also pregnancies r Great
> 
> hope you enjoy, don't own shit

He enters the massive house with a small bag dangling from his hook, Emma’s supply of hot chocolate and peanut butter soon to be restocked. Killian deposits his keys in the designated dish after unlocking the gun drawer, sliding Emma’s piece and handcuffs into their home before sealing it up again. There are giggles and notes coming from the living room and Killian assumes that Neal must be clanging his Boomwhackers around, creating a tangled chorus. 

After shedding his coat and boots, Killian takes his purchases to the kitchen, setting them on the counter. Making his way into the living room, Killian finds his wife sprawled on the floor, Roland curled next to her while Neal bounces in a playpen just feet away. The older boy has both fists filled with markers, dragging them against the swell of Emma’s baby bump. He is so deep in his task that he does not notice Killian, but Neal lets out a shout that is widely accepted as the pirate’s name, throwing his toys into the air. 

“Should I ask?” Killian prompts his wife, raising a dark eyebrow at Robin Hood’s son. Emma is barely paying attention to him, swiping her finger lazily across her phone screen as she plays a mobile game. She looks up at him briefly through her glasses, smiling, before returning her gaze to the device.

“We ran out of printer paper and the kid wanted to colour. I wasn’t getting the stroller all together just to get paper from the store so I decided to volounteer as his canvas.” Her stomach was covered in bright scribbles and there were many curly designs on her arms and legs. “It’s washable, I think.”

“At this point we’ll be lucky if our son doesn’t come out looking like a colour wheel.” Emma spits out a short laugh and smiles again. “Roland, why don’t you put away your markers while Auntie and I make dinner?”

The quiet boy nods, appraising his work before moving to clean up. Killian leans over his wife and offers his hand, pulling Emma up from the floorboards. Her free hand goes to her lower back as she reaches her full height, grunting from the exertion. Killian smirks and she rolls her eyes, waving a hand at him before heading into the kitchen.

Emma questions the grocery bag and Killian presents the tin of cocoa like he’s in a commercial, producing a snort from his wife. She grins and moves to press a kiss against his lips.

“Hi,” she says quietly when she pulls back, still smiling. 

“Hello, love.” Killian kisses her again, landing one on her cheek as well as Emma hums, snaking her arms around his waist. He bumps his nose against her glasses and she crinkles her face endearingly. 

“How was deputy duty?” 

“There was a skirmish at the casino, David spilled two cups of coffee on himself within twenty minutes, and the Crocodile threatened that if I give him another parking ticket he'll skin me and put me up in the pawn shop.” Killian listed the day's antics in an exasperated tone and looked down at Emma, who was wearing an expression of understanding. “I saw Belle and the babe at Granny's; they seem to be doing fine. She's terribly sad, though, with Rumple breathing down her neck about custody arrangements.”

“That can't be easy.” Emma sighs and rests her head against him, her large belly making the exchange slightly awkward but not uncomfortable. 

“No, but she has Regina and Zelena on speed dial should trouble ever arise.” Killian kisses her head another time before moving to the stove.

“Henry should be home from the library soon,” Emma tells him, pulling pasta ingredients from the pantry. “He's reorganizing the American History section today.”

Killian knows the young teen will come home filled to the brim with facts and dates that always puzzle his stepfather, Killian left to google the rest.

It was a handy, having the entirety of history on one machine. The pirate was a quick learner and while modern technology caught him off guard most days, he’d picked up quite a few twenty first century skills. He wasn’t anywhere close to driving Emma’s death contraption, but he’d watched David drive enough that he’d consider braving it one day.

“How was your day, love?” Killian makes himself useful and sets up a pot of water and a saucepan.

“Uneventful. Neal’s got a sore tooth and he screamed for most of the day, but I gave him a freezie and an icepack to gnaw at. After he got bouncing, everything was fine.” Emma laughs to herself, chopping mushrooms lazily. “Roland was asking me what to buy Regina for her birthday. I said something made of fur and I’m pretty sure he’s considering going hunting.”

“I’m sure he has the skills by now,” Killian responds, coming to stand by his wife, pressing another kiss against her hair. “How are you?”

“Surprisingly okay,” she sighs. “He played soccer with my innards for most of the morning but the last few hours have been quiet. One of his hands was sticking out and Roland traced it.” Emma lifts up her shirt to show him and Killian appraises the purple scribbles, beaming. The baby has moved since then and another part of Emma’s middle bulges, but the colourful handprint leaves a warm feeling in Killian’s cheeks.

“Do you think he’ll come out as a Smurf?” She questions with a familiar impish smile, the popular reference flying over Killian’s head. He knows that she knows he doesn’t get any of her comments, but the Emma’s face lights up each time is enough for him not to say anything. 

“He’ll be fine,” he assures her with a raise of his brows, setting an array of vegetables in front of her. 


End file.
